


Please Remember

by MimiIvory



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confusion, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Knives, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Murderer Chara (Undertale), Mute Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara & Frisk (Undertale), POV Third Person Limited, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiIvory/pseuds/MimiIvory
Summary: Something is off about this kid. Sans doesn't know why he bothered them, but he sure wishes he hadn't. They won't leave him alone.
Relationships: Chara & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Kris (Deltarune) & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Please Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flirting in the Void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957257) by [wordbending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending). 



> So, I really wanted to read a fic where Chara messed with Sans as Kris, and I was surprised one did not exist. So here we are.

Sans was not comfortable around Kris.

It shouldn’t be that big of a surprise. He never likes kids. But this one? This one is not comfortable to be around. At all.

Sans might have spooked them the first time, but he doesn't think that it deserves this in retaliation. His mind wasn’t working like normal. He’s confused. And now he has a demon talking to him.

(Kris) “I just wanted to say, it wasn’t very polite of you to dismiss me so easily. You obviously remember some things. You were messing with me earlier. And honestly, forgetting about me after killing me so many times is just… rude.”

Why did he move here?

(Sans) “Look, buddy. I don’t know what happened back there. Something strange. Wait. What was that about murder?”

I think I might be missing something. What is up with this kid?

(Kris) “Not like I didn’t deserve it. Genocide is a pretty big thing.”

What?

(Kris) “Then again, the combination of two people, one with the boredom of infinitely repeating timelines, and the other driven insane by the isolation, and lack of a soul is a pretty big factor in driving people insane, but I don’t think that negates your need for vergance. I mean, it was a lot of murder.”

What.

(Kris) “And you did try to prevent the murder of everyone on the surface, and the king, and extract vegance for Papyrus.”

He never told this kid his brother's name.

(Kris) “But, really? You’re the person who remembers everything. And you forgot? That’s just rude.”

WHAT.

(Sans) “Kid. I don’t know what’s going on. But I would like you to get off my front porch.”

Get away.

(Kris) “Didn’t even get a pun in that time? The mighty really have fallen.”

He likes puns, but this kid is threatening him. Not the time for puns.

(Sans) “Leave.”

Get away.

(Kris) “I’ll remind you yet.”

That was not the right response. Neither was the red gleam in their eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This kid is a demon.

(Kris) “Come on. You’re friends with my mom, right?”

Is this revenge? That was a stupid joke. It’s not worth this time.

(Sans) “Yeah. We’ve run into each other once or twice.”

Not sure why she sent you, though.

(Kris) “Well, she wanted me to invite you to come and play basketball.”

I wasn’t aware that Toriel was a fan of basketball.

(Sans) “Okay. Sure. What time?”

This is at least better than him ranting about Sans murdering him, but not very much. He just doesn’t feel safe.

(Kris) “Right about now.”

Okay, he’ll play along.

(Sans) “So, just at the basketball court, then?”

Why does this kid feel like terror?

(Kris) “Yeah, come on.”

Okay? He’s a kid. They wouldn’t hurt Sans. Right? Of course not.

(Sans) “Okay.”

This does not look like the way to the basketball court.

(Sans) “Kiddo?”

Well, if that isn’t a terrifying smile, he doesn’t know what is.

(Kris) “Yeah?”

Oh gosh.

(Sans) “This doesn’t look like the basketball court.”

Okay, that one is slightly more terrifying. Not that much more.

(Kris) “I guess you just… GOT DUNKED ON!”

Hahahawhodoesthischildthinktheyareaftereverthingnotheyredeaddontcomebackpain pain pain sorrow bitter hope butwhohishekiddingtheresnogoingback Papisgone no no no. what? 

(Sans) “Kiddo?”

Probably ran. What just happened? It was a good prank, but everything else? That was strange. Probably nothing. Best to just forget about it. Boy, that kid is a demon, huh?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are puns on his doorstep.

They don’t show up all that often, but they do. Mostly after someone rings the doorbell. Ding and ditchers, he thinks. The puns are new, though.

Seems like something he might do. A couple of years ago.

He asks around. No one else has had puns dropped on their doorstop. Undyne calls it poetic justice. He thinks it might just be regular justice, but he doesn’t tell her.

Papyrus hates it. He thinks. He rants, but he’s seen him just staring at them once or twice. Maybe he misses Sans’ puns. Sans doesn't have enough energy, though.

Sans thinks it’s the kid. Kris. They are the only one that seems to want to mess with Sans. This does seem a lot lower energy than most of the things they've pulled.

Lots of skeleton puns. He thinks it might be racism, but it’s Kris. Toriel’s kid. Toriel would have caught it. And they're funny. Most of them.

Okay, doorbells ringing. Don’t think it's time for a package, so… Yup. A pun. And that’s definitely Kris.

What does that mean? It looks like a rock hand gesture. Why don’t they just talk to him? Well, it is Kris. If they started having civilized conversations, he would have to check the weather forecast for falling space rocks.

“The skeleton canceled the gallery showing of his skull-ptures because his heart wasn't in it.”

It’s not awful. Not great, but not awful. 6/10. Now, to go put it where Paps will find it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kid is around town everywhere with a knife. Why do they have a knife? How do they have a knife? 

Sans has called Tori about it, but apparently they seem to limit brandishing it in front of Sans. They’re a sneaky one.

At least he hasn’t heard of any murders lately, so he’s just going to let this one go.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kid is eating marigolds. Why?

(Sans) “Kid! Stop! Those could be poisonous!”

He doesn’t think so, but he would prefer to keep the kid from getting killed. Especially right in front of him.

(Kris) “Wow. No flashback?”

Why would there be a flashback? Why does this keep happening? Why is Kris such a troll? Why do they think that almost poisoning themselves is a good joke, or able to spark a reaction?

(Kris) “Guess you’re just the wrong generation. Don’t worry. Totally non-toxic.”

Wrong generation? What the flip?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kid is eating marigolds. Again. And has apparently decided to traumatize his brother instead of Sans. Ah, well. Better pull over. And now he’s fallen over. Great. Need to speed up.

(Asriel) “No, no, not again, not again. Why? Chara, why?”

What?

(Kris) “I’m right here. I got you. I’m not dead, buddy. Just hold on. You’re okay. I’m okay. Everything’s fine. We’re all fine.”

Well, he supposes that was nice. Even if it did involve touching on some strange trauma. And sending him into a fit.

(Asriel) “Chara? Wait, you’re not Chara. Who are you?”

Well, that’s one thing we can agree on.

(Sans) “Uh, everything okay over here? Need an ambulance, for whatever that just was?”

A seizure?

(Asriel) “Shut up, smiley trashbag!”

What?

(Kris) “It’s you! You’re back!”

I’m just gonna… go.

(Asriel) “Kris?”

Well, at least they’re sorting… something out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh god, again.

(Kris) “Hey.”

Why?

(Sans) “Hello. What are you doing here?”

Kris usually starts his mind games by now.

(Kris) “Just got something for you. Can I come in?”

Why not, you crazy demon child?

(Sans) “Uh. Okay. Come in?”

Dang it.

(Kris) “Great. Thanks.”

Okay, so in the bags are… two bottles of ketchup. Yay.

(Kris) “Alright, bottoms up.”

Wait.

(Sans) “You want me to drink this? This is a condiment?

Why do they look so relieved?

(Kris) “I am sorry to relieve you of your sense. But just try it.

What?

(Kris) “I’ll go first. Just, come on. I get it, I’m weird, this is weird, but I’m not going to go away until you try the freaking ketchup.”

Okay. Might as well. He’s done weirder things.

(Sans) “Bottoms up, I guess.”

The kid takes a sip and they start choking.

(Kris) “Oh gosh. How do you like this stuff?”

He doesn’t.

(Kris) “Just, go ahead. I didn’t do this for no reason.”

He supposes that trolling him isn’t no reason.

(Sans) “Bottoms up?”

It’s not… too bad. Reminds him of happiness and… fire. Like the guy he bought the store off. Tastes like salt and tomatoes, and it’s not bad. It’s really not bad.

(Sans) “What the flip. Why do I like this? Why?”

Why does it remind him of a happy past he’s never had?

(Kris) “Is it a genetic predisposition? Whatever. You do, you’re weird, moving on with life. Spark anything?”

Yeah.

(Sans) “Please leave.”

Why does this keep happening?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back again?

(Sans) “So you here to prank me, give me random stuff or traumatize me, since it didn’t stick the last time you tried it.”

The kid smiles, slightly less creepy then normal joy on this one. Not saying a lot.

(Kris) “Trauma.”

Well, at least he’s straightforward.

(Sans) “Well, how could I say no to that. Come on in.”

And the child smiles again. Sits down.

(Sans) “I have water, soda, milk, or… ketchup. You’ve ruined me. You get the ketchup.”

He bought an absurd amount. Papyrus was unimpressed.

(Kris) “Can I have some chocolate?”

Why not.

(Sans) “Okay.”

Why is this a part of his life now? Hometown is weird.

(Kris) “Thanks. So you have questions, I’m assuming.”

Indeed.

(Sans) “Why are you doing this?”

Best to just get it out of the way.

(Kris) “Straight to the point, huh, comedian?”

That reminds him of something. Nothing good.

(Sans) “Yup.”

Something terrifying.

(Kris) “Anyway I was trying to remind you.”

What.

(Sans) “Of what?”

The kid is annoyed.

(Kris) “Are you familiar with alternate timelines?”

Kind of?

(Sans) “Like, a world that is like ours but diverged. You take the bus instead of a car to work, boom, another timeline. That sort of thing.”

The kid looks at him with sadness in their eyes.

(Kris) “Well, I’m from an alternate timeline. Or my consciousness. My SOUL, as you could put it. And I have the power to RESET to a couple of points. And the whole timeline. Well, I did. Frisk does. And Frisk can’t anymore. Anyway, killed myself by eating buttercups-”

Wait.

(Sans) That’s what you were trying to make me remember? And your brother?”

Oh, that has got to be very traumatic.

(Kris?) “Yeah. It worked, so… Anyway, got corrupted, tried to get Frisk to murder people, didn’t work very well, but the first time? The first time when it seemed like everything was trying to murder them for no reason, and they had no defences against my control. So we killed everyone. Underground emptied. Except you. And Flowey, and Asgore. Then you fought me. Killed me. Over and over and over. We tried to spare you. It didn’t work. You told us that if we cared, we wouldn’t come back. We had a bad time.”

What? Why?

theykilledthemtheykilledthemalltheniceladyatthedoorallofsnowdinpapyrusgoshpapyruswhyhewassosweetundynealphysandthedogsallthedogseveryonenotgettingpastmenever.

(Chara) “Sans? Sans, calm down.”

No. Not the demon. They’re here to explain.

(Sans) “Where is Frisk? And Kris?”

And Kris doesn’t seem to be like Chara or Frisk. Less flirting, and hasn’t actually managed to stab anyone yet.

(Chara) “Found a soul in a bird cage. Think it’s his. Frisk is right here.”

What?

(Sans) “How come we haven't heard-”

Ah, yeah.

(Chara) “They’re mute. Awfully convenient, huh. Nobody learns ASL to communicate with the kid who’s speaking to their face.”

Of course.

(Chara) “Anyway, we got stranded in the middle of the void after something went wrong after we got our happy ending. We saw this world, but we couldn’t get in. Until the determination soul got taken out of the equation. So we popped in. Birdcage took our place in the void.”

Of course.

(Sans) “So, why are you doing this?”

Hard question?

(Chara) “Well, you annoyed me.”

It wasn’t my fault!

(Sans) “It wasn’t on purpose.

I have no idea what happened.

(Chara) “And we got lonely. Nobody remembered our world. But you remembered everything. So did Flowey. I didn’t want to traumatize Asriel, but you were taking forever. Didn’t really expect it to work. But it did, so here we are. Now Azzy wants me to get you so we can figure out what to do in a reality where almost everyone is happy. I guess we still need to save the dark world…”

The what?

(Sans) “Slow down.”

Frisk… apologises?

(Chara) “Yeah, I can fill you in.”

And so a new round of nonsense begins.

(Sans) “Does this mean that you stop threatening me, then.”

The kid laughs.

(Chara) “Nah, It just goes from waving a knife in your peripheral vision to waving the knife in your face. Won’t actually stab you, though. Probably.”

Joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Chara did not drink anymore ketchup


End file.
